DZMZ
DZMZ-FM, rebranded as iDMZ Sayaw Pinoy! Manila, is a flagship FM radio station of the Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation in the Philippines. The station's studios are located at Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City, with its transmitter located along Roosevelt Avenue, San Francisco del Monte, Quezon City. It is a 24-hour operating station as the dance mix music radio station except Holy Week of each year would be replaced by fully automated music (i.e. slow jam) some words from the Holy Week special pluggings such as Bible Reflections and Inspirational Songs regarding the observance of the Lenten Season.and Inspirational Messages every hour in between songs playing. This station was launched on August 2012 as well as a cable music television channel named Danze TV where the studios and DJs of its programs can be seen by its listeners and viewers. iDMZ is currently #1 internet danze mix radio in the FM ratings (since 2011), according to Radio Research Council. The current station manager of iDMZ is Gary Caoili. History ''DWKB-FM'' era: 1975-1988 Known as DWKB-FM (KB 89.1), the station first aired in 1975 and in a short time, became one of the country's most listened to easy listening FM music stations. ''89 DMZ'' era: 1988-2001 The station later rebranded as 89 DMZ (Danze Music Zone), which played dance, hip hop and remixed music. The late rapper, Francis Magalona, worked with the station through his program The Word-up Show, which aired on Saturday nights. It also became the home of the Mobile Circuit, which features DJ M.O.D. and DJ Coki. ''The End of 89 DMZ'' era: 2001 In 2001, IBC and Blockbuster Broadcasting System went into a government-sponsored bidding and Blockbuster Broadcasting System won the frequency rights as Wave 891 (callsign then changed to DWAV). However, the network still shares its transmission facilities of IBC 13 to this day. ''Wave 891'' era: 2001-2011 Wave 891 began regular operations shortly on March 1, 2001 as Wave 89.1, after Quest, through a government-sponsored bidding, won the rights to the frequency and the facilities of the defunct and sequestered DZMZ (Danze Muzic Zone 89 DMZ, then owned by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation). Wave 891 continues to use IBC-13's transmission facilities up to the present. Managed by former Magic 89.9 jock Rolando Sulit a.k.a. Joe D'Mango, the station began its operations with a pop soul, pop jazz easy listening format. Some months later, its programming gradually shifted to full pop R&B (also known as Rhythmic contemporary). As of 2009, the station started playing hip-hop tunes. In 2008, the point was eliminated from the title and the station became known as Wave 891. Last January 2010, Wave 891 successfully launched the first Urban Music Awards. Wave 891 as the R&B station lasted for 10 years. Wave 891 was final signed off at June 30, 2011. It continues to broadcast online radio station through live streaming @ www.wave891.fm. ''Return of 89 DMZ'' era: July-August 2011 Throughout the last week of June, plugs were aired on 89.1 with the statement Sayaw, Pinoy!, where the slogan of 89 DMZ's name is used. As of July 1, 2011, in the final-sign off of Wave 891 on August 27, 89 DMZ made a comeback as a revival of the dance music station with its format playing mainstream K-Pop, J-Pop and P-Pop music and the was revival to DZMZ-FM for 89.1 frequency and official website through live streaming via 89DMZ.com. This is a temporary partnership of IBC-13, which took part-ownership of the government-owned station and its privatization. Its programs and DJs premiered on July 4 with the new improved IBC FM dance music station is back with a new sound, a new twist, a new dance and a new voices, redefining the meaning of radio dance entertainment. ''iDMZ Sayaw Pinoy!'' era: August 28, 2011-present iDMZ was relaunched on August 28, 2011 as a dance music, hip-hop, urban and R&B station and inspired by 89 DMZ to bring back the good old days of local air waves music is the #1 dance mix radio station as the the first and the only Filipino broadcasting that offers non-stop dance music in the form of DJ mixes with the new iDMZ jingle and new slogan Sayaw Pinoy! composed by Lito Camo. It was also format playing mainstream dance music with K-Pop, J-Pop, P-Pop and many more, and served as the home of K-pop like Wonder Girls, Big Bang, Super Junior, Girls' Generation, 2PM, 2NE1, Beast, Kara, UKISS, 4Minute and others. The new TV ad featuring the DJs was launched when dance format mass-based station plays not only mainstream dance music, hip-hop, urban, R&B and remixed music, but also K-Pop music and novelty hits. Last August 28, it had its debut at 3am with K-Pop dance music and its first day of broadcast began at 8am with Wave 24 for the first song Upside Down (God created indie remix) by Two Minds Crack, followed by some of the DJs from the iDMZ rosters that offers non-stop playing dance music tunes in form of song mixes. It provides an unadulterated dance music that caters to entire age spectrum and to people from all walks of life. The tribute to the Philippine icon radio station 89.1 DZMZ and a gift to all its avid listeners after a decade of quench for dance music with commercial free. Everyone in any parts of the world can access the site and enjoy the music via live streaming. The station has around 18,000 listeners all over the globe. During the relaunch, iDMZ and IBC-13 begin with the newest variety show on Philippine TV, DMZ-TV which aired as a hookup with IBC-13 where the hosting our favorite TV teen stars can now be seen on TV screen with the song and dance music party performances. The station has its first-ever 24-hours of new wave music called Wave 24 airs at 6am respectively on Sundays, the 24-hours of down beat mix called Slowjam which airs at 6am on Mondays, it has also developed has a flagship program called Be Heard! aired Tuesday-Friday where promotes both professional and non-professional, Filipino and foreign DJs from all over the world. Since its launch, it has been the station's most sought-after and highly-rated program, and spearheaded by The King (Program Director) and The Sting (The voice-over behind iDMZ/script writer/DJ/consultant) Alternative rock music Rockin' Manila which airs on Saturdays from 6-9am with a Pinoy rock at 6-9pm, the party clubbing dance club music Saturday Clubbing every Saturday at 9am-12nn and 9pm-12mn, the hits of the 80's music Back to the 80's on Saturdays 12nn-2pm and 12mn-2am, and the p90's music 90's Baddest which airs every Tuesdays to Fridays. The newest K-Pop music on radio called K-Pop n' Go! which airs on Saturdays and the first-ever countdown called Sayaw 10, where the top 10 dance hits, it aired at 6pm respectively on Saturdays and The Word delivers live hourly news updates airs daily. It has a group page in Facebook dubbed 89 DMZ (Danze Music Zone) and iDMZ Sayaw Pinoy! with more than 5,000 active members. On January 30, 2012, iDMZ relaunched its new slogan, new theme and jingle Sayaw Pinoy!, is composed by Marcus Davis and Amber Davis and performed by Anja Aguilar. It was debuted last January 30 for the mass-based market. The same day, iDMZ successfully when it relaunched the first Danze Music Awards. Also, signaled the station's new nationwide reach when 89.8 MHz Cebu and 89.3 MHz Davao simulcasted its signals, uninterrupted listening of its programs. On June 30, 2012, when launched its new cable channel called Danze TV where your favorite jocks are seen live from the booth which available only on SkyCable channel 108 aired 24 hours with plugs during commercial gaps for showing the music videos seen on cable TV. As of October 1, 2012, iDMZ planened to relaunches its newest Korean pop online music portal K-Pop Radio with its official website at K-POP Radio. On February 4, 2013, the Kapinoy network IBC-13 and iDMZ teamed up to produce a 30-minute interactive music show called Danze sa TV as a hookup with iDMZ where the jocks can now be seen on TV with music videos. Recently, it launched its own listening app, available in Android & iOS. This increasing iDMZ's ratings and now become The #1 Internet Danze Mix FM Radio in Mega Manila. Since then in the past 3 years, iDMZ, which creates a brand for IBC's FM radio stations nationwide is now become The #1 Internet Danze Mix FM Radio amond the 6 radio FM stations in Metro Manila in the audience share and ratings, and the first in the Philippines as iDMZ to be number 1 after its relaunch with playing dance music sound in an Asian market for upscale drivers of middle-class and upper-class. iDMZ's radio FM companion are Mellow 947 and Magic 89.9 will start attempts to bring in claiming more listeners after iDMZ as the number 1 radio FM network will target A-B-C markets. Some of its original programs are Wave 24, Slow Jam, Be Heard!, Rockin' Manila, Saturday Clubbing, Back to the 80's, Mobile Mixes and 90's Baddest, which become the new trend in FM radio. The station was also launched via HD Radio technology. On July 7, 2013, iDMZ relaunched iDMZ Sayaw Pinoy! more sayaw fun, stars and more DJs which programming begin at 6:00 AM with Wave 24 (The Unbeatable) as the first jocks to go on board. The rebranding of this station will now create 89.1 Manila for a brand of IBC's FM radio stations nationwide, which are under the iDMZ station brand. Together with the rebranding of 89.1 as iDMZ Sayaw Pinoy!, a new jingle and official music video was relaunched on Lunch Break and 2013 PBA World Cup on IBC and was performed by Kapinoy stars. The new jingle is recorded by rapper Young JV and teen superstar princess Nadine Lustre. Disc Jockeys 'Current' 'DJs' *The Unbeatable (Andy Santillan) *DJ Ouch (Lopie Guzman) *The Force (Neil Centeno) *The Destroyer (Rommel Dayan) *The Sting (Terence Khan) (the main voice-over of IBC and DJ and coninuity voice-over of iDMZ) *Marc the Spark *The Executioner (Ronald Cayetano) *ZJ Ziggy *Blare (Bernadette Camalig) *Peewee (Wenceslao “Peewee” Trinidad) *Kaye (Kaye Tan) (delivers The Word hourly news) *Nicole (Nicole Andersson) *DJ Alfie (Alfie Manuel) *Georgina (Georgina Wilson) *Arthur (Arthur Serzo) *Gary Caoili (Station Manager) *The King (King Dabaon) (Program Director) 'Mixers' *Dennis DM *DJ EZ Mix (Odie Reyes) *DJ Mon *Aveena Pam aka DJ Heart *DJ Skratz (Mykel Malate) *DJ Burn (Kathy Sangalang) *Ritche Van Angeles aka DJ Ritche *DJ Boo (Boo Martinez) *DJ Edmar de Guzman a.k.a. Freakboy *DJ Allan Zoleta *DJ Alray Abesamiz *DJ Amor Santos *DJ Arvie Gamso *DJ Acid Rain (Rainier Oriane) *DJ Love Marada *DJ Totoy Palaboy *DJ Emerzex (Emerson Cebanico) *DJ Mad Tweaker (Jan Musa) *DJ Eric Calma *DJ Raymond J (Mond J. Ortiz) 'Former' '89 DMZ' *The Mouth (Francis Magalona) *Jellybean (Rolly Manlapaz) (current coliseum announcer for UAAP on ABS-CBN Sports on Studio 23 and PTV and NCAA on Sports5 on AksyonTV) *Chinaman (Joey Lim) *Jolly O! (Dax B. Jose) 'Wave 891' *Joe D' Mango (now with 92.3 News FM) *KC Montero *Kat Alano *Jason on the Radio *Jada *George (current voiceover of ETC) *Skratchmark (The KC Show with Kat) *H-Town *DJ Tayshaun *Pam *Jun DJ *MC Dash *Janice *Nathan J *Mabel *Christian *Kel the Mushroom *Robi the Rascal *Don *Thor *BA *Eri *Rye *Lindy *DJ Marlon *Mike Potenciano *Anthony Suntay (now with Viva Sports) *Jerome B. Smooth *Nina *Wendell Garcia *Kevin Gray *DJ Decipher *DJ Constantine *Diane Elise *Gia 'DWKB' *Long Tall Howard *Bingo Lacson *Vic Morales *Peewee *Peter Rabbit (Peter Musngi) (current ABS-CBN voice-over) Programs 'Current Programs' Original: *''Wave 24'' - 24 hours of pure new wave music from the 80's hosted by The Unbeatable for the new wave hits (Sundays, 6am - 6am the following day) *''Slow Jam'' - 24-hours of cool relaxing down beat mix for advice and counseling with love, mellow, slow, urban and R&B plus iDMZ DJs (Mondays, 6am - 6am the following day) *''Be Heard!'' - The most sought-after and high-rated program hosted by Nicole mixes from different DJs around the globe (Tues-Fri, 7pm - 10pm, Manila Time) *''Rockin’ Manila'' - 3 hours of alternative rock music hosted by The Executioner (Saturday, 6am - 9am and Pinoy rock hits at 6pm - 9pm, Manila Time) *''Saturday Clubbing'' - 3 hour party clubbing music in your favorite dance club tunes, house music mix, the disco hits of the 70's in one hour from 11am-12nn and in-house DJs hosted by The Destroyer and The Sting (Satday, 9am - 12nn and 9pm - 12mn, Manila Time) *''Back to the 80's'' - 2 hours of non-stop hits of the 80's hosted by Marc the Spark and ZJ Ziggy (Saturdays, 12nn - 2pm and 12mn - 2am, Manila Time) *''Mobile Mixes'' - Delivered by the baddest mobiles in the land mixing from the hottest DJs in the Metro hosted by Arthur (Saturdays, 2pm - 4pm; flashback at 2am - 4am) *''90's Baddest'' - Giving you all the hits of the 90's music for 3 hours with the pop, hip-hop and dance music genre in a 90's popular throwback hits hosted by Georgina (Tues-Fri, 1pm - 4pm, Manila Time) Other: *''Peewee in the Morning'' - The morning show hosted by a radio broadcaster Peewee (Tue-Fri, 6am - 10am) *''Sayawoke'' - A sing-along musical variety treat danze music on-air at night that guarantees immense the participation from all-request FM listeners on stage send in recording of your favorite dance hit songs topped with the live performances from your favorite music artist hosted by DJ Alfie (Tue-Fri, 10pm - 12mn) *''Mega Mix'' - Uninterrupted music-mixes seven days a week, commercial free (Everyday, every hour) *''Ready Set Sayaw!'' - All your favorite dance requests where listeners can request dance songs and greet on air and their requested song played the most-requested radio show hosted by Blare (Tue-Fri, 10am - 1pm) *''K-Pop n' Go!'' - 2 hours of Korean pop music on FM radio to bringing your pure non-stop entertainment in our K-Pop artist idol hosted by Georgina (Saturdays, 4pm - 6pm, Manila Time) *''Mobile Circuit'' - Back to back disco-mixing with more zing, zest and pizazz. Discover the art of disco-mixing, discover a different kind of entertainment hosted by DJ Ouch (Tue-Fri, 4pm - 6pm, Manila Time) *''Sayaw 10'' - A daily countdown top 10 most requested hottest hits with your favorite music artist based on the listener's requests and votes over the hotline 632-9283/634-9283, the text line 8888 based on Globe, Facebook, Twitter and 89dmz.com hosted by Blare (Tue-Fri, 6pm - 7pm, Manila Time) Segmernts *''Road Traffic'' - The traffic update in cooperation with Trapik.com and MMDA in the traffic solution. Street by street, road by road, area by area, city by city, the most comprehensive, up-to-the-minute live tragfic system on air. (Monday-Friday 6:45am-9:45pm and 4:40pm-7:40pm) *''The Word'' - Top-of-the-hour news capsulized in the latest national, local, global and entertainment scenes, The Word featuring the 2-minute update in the news program anchored by Kaye (Mon-Sat 6am-6pm) *''OPM in-a-Raw'' - The music closest to our Pinoy hearts. Everyday, the Original Pilipino Music (OPM) hits played every hour, because we believe in the Filipino talent. (Everyday, every hour) Specials *''Live Test Broadcast'' - October 9, 2011, Sunday at 10am - 2pm. *''Another Live Broadcast: Halloween Sepecial'' - Party on with our best DJ's on cyber space ZJ Ziggy, Badz, DJ Alfie and The Sting; October 30, 2011 at 10am - 2pm celebrates Halloween by bringing you another heart-pumpin’, bone-chillin’ and hair-raisin’ dance music. *''Year End Non-Stop Mixes'' - Featuring Superb Mix of our Friday DJs, December 30, 2011 at 8am - 2pm of December 31 to give us iDMZ DJ's Powermixes, from 6pm - 12mn of January 1, 2012. *''The 2012 Summer Mixes'' - A summer mixes program, you can make a request or greet your friends online via iDMZ Shoutbox.; May 8, 2012 at 8am - 10pm of May 10, 2012. *''1st Year Anniversary'' - August 28, 2012 at 7pm - 10pm with the replay on September 4, 2012 at 10am - 1pm and 7pm - 10pm and September 15, 2012 at 6am - 9am live at the Guilly's Tomas Morato. *''September's Best Global DJs Collaboration'' - Part 1 on September 26, 2012 from 6am - 12mn and Part 2 on September 27, 2012 at 6am - 12mn *''COKE TODO Dance Contest'' - October 20, November 24 and December 8, 2012 *''iDMZ's Summer Mixes 2013: The Baddest of the 90s'' - May at 8am to May 9, 11am Slogans Compilations CD's of iDMZ *Pure Party (Ivory Music and Video, 2012) *Pure Party: Disc 2 (Ivory Music and Video, 2012) *Pure Party: Disc 3 (Ivory Music and Video, 2012) *Pure Party: Disc 4 (Ivory Music and Video, 2012) *Fully-Loaded! Today’s Freshest Sing-Along Hits (Ivory Music and Video, 2012) *Full Blast 4 (Maximum Pop Hits) (Ivory Music and Video, 2012) iDMZ publications *''iDMZ Magazine'' - A monthly entertainment music magazine from IBC Publishing, launched in October 2012. Awards *21st KBP Golden Dove Awardee, Best FM Radio Station (Won) *2013 UP Gandingan Awardee, Best FM Radio Station (Won) *2013 UP Gandingan Awardee, Best FM Program for Wave 24 (Won) *2013 11th Gawad Tanglaw Awards, Best FM Station (Won) *Gandingan 2013: 75th UPLB Isko't Broadcast Choice Awards, Best FM Station (Won) *2012 UP Gandingan Awardee, Best FM Radio Station (Won) *20th KBP Golden Dove Awardee, Best FM Radio Station (Won) *20th KBP Golden Dove Awardee, Best Radio New Wave Program for Wave 24 (Won) IBC Stations in the Philippines iDMZ, which stands for Danze Muzic Zone, is IBC's FM Regional Radio Network. :Further information: IBC radio stations References See also *IBC *List of radio stations in Metro Manila *iDMZ Schedule *KVIL 90's *MOR 4 LIFE 91.9 (2) *The dance music zone is back as iDMZ 89.1 *89 DMZ MOBILE CIRCUIT by trese3057 *iDMZ maging 24 hours a day, 7 days a week *iDMZ Celebrates 1st Year *iDMZ, to relaunch promo this 2012 called Sayaw Winner Milyonaryo! *iDMZ app at the top of the charts! *DJ Join-Forces for iDMZ *Kapinoy Stars grace the Danze Music FM Radio Station iDMZ Sayaw Pinoy! *Anja Aguilar Visits iDMZ Sayaw Pinoy! *FM station iDMZ turns 2 Years of Sayaw Pinoy! External links *iDMZ on Facebook *iDMZ on Twitter *iDMZ on Multiply Official Website *iDMZ Official Website Category:Philippine radio station stubs Category: Metro Manila radio stations Category:Radio stations established in 1988 Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Internet radio in the Philippines Category:Internet radio stations